


What Happened Last Night? What's Happening Now?

by MurphysScribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Drunkenness, Spoilers for Thor 3, Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok, adorableness, mentions of hangover, mentions of nudity, thor 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysScribe/pseuds/MurphysScribe
Summary: Valkyrie wakes up curled in a pile of blankets, with a hangover and a vague recollection of curling up next to her friend, the big green Hulk.Moments later, Bruce wakes up curled in a pile of blankets.Adorable awkwardness ensues.Spoilery SPOILERS for Thor: Ragnarok! Which was wonderful, and I need to see it again.twelve_pastels is to blame for this.





	1. Waking up: Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie wakes up in a nest of blankets, with only dim memories of drinking, and falling asleep next to Hulk.
> 
> She's not next to Hulk anymore.  
> Huh.  
> Interesting.

She woke up slowly, her head sore and fuzzy, and all her muscles protesting what had clearly been a rough night sleeping where she passed out, at some hideous angle. She kept her eyes closed, checking for memories- the ship escaping Asgard thrummed around her, as it had for weeks. Nothing new there, except it was thumping in time with her head.. she hadn't felt like this since before... what had she been drinking last night? And for the love of Odin's beard, why?  
She stretched cautiously- in a nest of fuzzy blankets on what felt like the floor. Huh, unexpected. 

Her hand connected with another body- a person's body- a person's back- that didn't have a shirt on. Her eyes flew open.  
Memory: Yes, she'd been drinking. It had been, she remembered dimly, possibly Loki's idea, because he was bored. There were songs. There were gaps in her memory. But... this was definite: she'd been leaning cozily on her friend and sometime sparring partner, the Big Fella. The Champion. Who was... yes, she remembered, she hadn't imagined this, hadn't hallucinated it during the crazy battle for Asgard... a shapeshifter.  
The big Green Champion Hulk was also... the person curled up within arms reach in their nest of blankets and pillows, bare back curled away from her, blanket pulled across his face, just a bit of ash-colored hair exposed.  
She sat up quietly and considered her situation. She was still fully clothed, and knew she was hung over and sore from an awkward sleeping position, nothing more.  
And she knew the shapeshifter, Hulk, or Bruce, the name they called him in this form, didn't take kindly to being startled. But he also looked to be pretty deeply asleep. (She might not have been able to resist a slight adjustment of the covers to confirm that the shapeshifter was, in fact, not wearing a stitch of clothing across his exceedingly fine posterior)

With a mental shrug, she hauled herself to her feet and padded off to the mess hall in search of something she could bring back for breakfast  
For herself, and whatever form the shapeshifter took.


	2. Waking up: Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, from Bruce's point of view.
> 
> Also: breakfast

He woke up naked, his muscles heavy with a recent transformation from the Other Guy. He was... in... it wasn't a bed... it was a nest of blankets in... a place where the walls and floors were humming- airplane? quinjet? He remembered talking about the quinjet with Thor and then... alien battle (on another planet the second alien another planet he'd ever been on and he remembered being terrified and also brave and there was Thor and Loki (but not wanting to punch Loki in the face quite as much-- like they'd fought it out or resolved it or something maybe The Other Guy had done?) and... a SPACESHIP! (What even was his life????) and the woman fighter, dark hair, dark eyes, fierce... kind of familiar- like the kind of stranger you knew you were going to be friends with when you first met....

"Hey?" came a soft voice. He smelled something good and his stomach growled ferociously. He untangled his head from the blankets and pillows and blinked until he could focus- it took a while.

It was her. She was fully clothed, but sleepy and rumpled (adorable, his traitor brain supplied) and carrying a tray heaped with food.

And suddenly, he was very glad that The Other Guy only came out when he was feeling angry, or needed to start a fight, or feeling physically threatened... not when he was sure he was going to implode from embarrassment or die of terminal shyness. He pulled more of the blankets further up his torso and chest. 

He wasn't turning green... he was turning red. Ugh. Really? Blushing like a teenager.

"Um, hi?" He raked a hand across his hair, smiled shyly. 

She set the tray down, sat down across from him. "I brought breakfast...I... ummm... wasn't sure... what form you'd be shifted into? So I brought extra"

"Thank you!" he said with feeling. He reached for a thing that smelled like bread but looked like nothing he recognized. Huh. It had raisins. There were raisins on spaceships. Okay then. "I feel like I could eat enough for...well, the Other Guy."

She was peeling a piece of fruit that turned out to have red flesh for all it kind of looked like a lemon shape. "Is that what you call the form you shift into, the Hulk?"  
There was no malice, she was just curious. 

"Um, yeah. That's what he feels like in my head."

(Why was it so easy to talk to this woman he felt like he'd known for years?)

"That makes sense." She shrugged and offered him a piece of the fruit. It tasted sort of like a watermelon. But not. 

"I'm a long way from home," he said, looking at the foods that were almost something he recognized, and the ones that weren't. 

"So am I," she agreed. 

"But at least you're dressed?" he said. And blushed more. Thanks, for that, fuzzy brain. Ugh. He covered it with a sip of the thing that wasn't chai but tasted like it.

She had a nice laugh, but it stopped abruptly when she rubbed her head. "Ugh. Loki got me into the mead last night."

"For Loki... that's comparatively benign malice?"  
She made a face. "Tell that to my headache... and... to whatever I said... to you, to your... Other Guy... last night."

"I don't remember- the last thing I remember... was jumping into battle."  
She laughed, even though she was holding her head. "Having a shapeshifter for a friend could save me a lot of embarrassment."

"Says the person who isn't eating breakfast naked," he said.

 

She solemnly proffered a red and black t-shirt and the trailing leg of a pair of pants. "Are these yours?"

He tried not to think about just how tight Tony's pants were going to be....


End file.
